


Theory Of Loving You

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, KhaiThird - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, kadi - Freeform, theory of love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Do Kyungsoo adalah aktor terkenal yang sudah lima tahun bermain di dunia seni peran untuk pertama kalinya bermain dalam web drama boyslove dan akan berpasangan dengan Kim Jongin seorang idol senior yang akan segera memulai debutnya sebagai seorang aktor. Untuk membangun chemistry di antara mereka, Chanyeol sang sutradara meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama selama seminggu.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Theory Of Loving You

**Title**

Theory Of Loving You

**Main Cast **

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Side Cast**

-Park Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

-Off Jumpol (mention)

-Gun Atthaphan (mention)

**Warning **

Author POV, Boyslove, Alur Lambat-Cepat

**Summary**

Do Kyungsoo adalah aktor terkenal yang sudah lima tahun bermain di dunia seni peran untuk pertama kalinya bermain dalam web drama boyslove dan akan berpasangan dengan Kim Jongin seorang idol senior yang akan segera memulai debutnya sebagai seorang aktor. Untuk membangun chemistry di antara mereka, Chanyeol sang sutradara meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama selama seminggu.

**Author’s Note**

dear prompter, maafkan aku jika ini tidak seperti ekspektasimu, but I tried hard to fulfil ur wish, dan maaf juga aku cuma bisa nyempilin offgun sebatas ini. Untuk para pembaca, terimakasih banyak telah membaca tulisan ini, semoga kalian terhibur dengan ini, tolong beri kritik dan masukan yang membangun. 

**Kode prompt**

BL057 “ Kyungsoo adalah aktor papan atas yang diharuskan untuk berada dalam proyek yang sama dengan Jongin si pendatang baru Di dunia akting. Untuk membentuk kemistri mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.”

**Tag**

KaiSoo, KaDi, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Theory Of Love, KhaiThird

#KFFdiRumahAja

“silahkan masuk, mohon maaf apartemenku sangat sederhana, kau bisa menempati kamar yang ini.” Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu berwarna biru. “ini kamar manajerku, tapi seminggu kedepan ia akan menginap di apartemen kekasihnya, jadi kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini.” 

Jongin memasuki kamar itu dan melihat sekeliling, walau tidak terlalu luas namun kamar ini tertata dengan baik. Ia meletakan kopernya di sebelah kasur.

“Jongin-ssi bisa menata baju-bajumu disini.” Kyungsoo membuka lemari bawah yang memang sudah ia kosongkan sebelumnya.

“terimakasih Kyungsoo- _ ssi _ .” Jongin tersenyum.

“akan ku siapkan makan malam, kau bisa membersihkan diri dulu, kamar mandinya ada diluar, setelah itu kita makan malam di dapur.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam dengan canggung, dan saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah untuk membaca naskah drama mereka.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk menatap lantai, saat ini ia sangat gugup. Lelaki di depannya ini sungguh sangat menawan, hanya perlu 3 kali pertemuan untuk membuat Kyungsoo ‘terjatuh’ pada pemuda tampan ini.

“Ehmm, Kyungsoo- _ ssi _ , apa kau baik?” Suara berat itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

“Ahh iya, aku baik Jongin- _ ssi _ . Jadi bagian mana yang akan kita diskusikan?” Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merona. Astaga, bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah tampan itu mampu membuatnya terpesona seperti ini, bagaimana jika nanti saat mereka berciuman? Mungkin ia akan pingsan.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan tokoh utama di cerita ini, Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor senior, ia sudah berada di dunia seni peran ini selama delapan tahun, ia sering bermain dalam sebuah drama televisi, dan sudah bermain 4 kali dalam film layar lebar, namun kali ini ia mendapat tawaran bermain dalam web drama, dan berita hebatnya adalah ini bukan sekedar web drama biasa, melainkan web drama bertema  _ Boys Love _ , drama yang akan ia mainkan adalah drama yang di remake dari novel Thailand.

Selama delapan tahun ia berada di dunia seni peran, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia merasa sangat gugup dengan pekerjaannya (yang pertama adalah saat debutnya), alasan Kyungsoo yang merasa gugup saat ini tentu saja karena lawan mainnya, Kim Jongin, seorang idol korea yang sangat seksi dan tentu saja populer, akan ku beri satu rahasia, bahwa sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang biseksual yang lebih condong ke gay, tapi tolong jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku membocorkan rahasianya, atau ia akan murka.

Sekarang mari kita berkenalan dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo ‘terjatuh’. Kim Jongin, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kai. Ia adalah salah satu member dari  _ boy group _ ternama korea selatan, ia sudah debut sebagai idol sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, dan ia akan segera debut sebagai aktor, mohon berikan dukungan sebanyak-banyaknya pada aktor Kim Jongin.

Selanjutnya aku akan mengenalkan pada kalian mengenai drama yang akan mereka mainkan, seperti yang ku katakan di atas, web drama ini berjudul ‘ _ Theory Of Love _ ’ yang diadaptasi dari novel Thailand karya JittiRain, cerita ini sudah pernah diangkat sebagai series oleh GMM TV dengan Off Jumpol dan Gun Atthaphan sebagai aktor utamanya. Series ini sangat populer di Thailand dan beberapa Negara lainnya sehingga membuat Park Chanyeol seorang sutradara sekaligus pemilik rumah produksi NNG memutuskan untuk membuat web drama  _ Boys Love _ pertama di Korea. 

Ia tidak mengadakan casting seperti pada umumnya, namun ia langsung menghubungi orang-orang yang ia anggap cocok bermain dengan drama ini, dan karena aktor yang ia pilih adalah orang yang awam dengan drama sejenis ini, maka Chanyeol meminta dua aktor utamanya untuk tinggal bersama selama seminggu untuk menciptakan kemistri di antara mereka. Baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup perkenalannya.

“emm, sejujurnya aku belum sempat membaca naskahnya.” Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

“ahh begitu.” Kyungsoo jadi ikut merasa canggung. “Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan saling mengakrabkan diri? Yeah, agar tidak terlalu canggung seperti ini.” Pintar sekali tuan Do ini, modusnya benar-benar halus.

“Boleh, boleh. Kau pertama.” Jongin menyetujui usul Kyungsoo.

“Baiklah, namaku Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo, tapi jika Jongin- _ ssi _ ingin memanggil Sayang, aku tidak keberatan.” Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada main-main yang membuat Jongin tertawa. “aku bekerja sebagai aktor, usia 28 tahun lebih 1 bulan, memiliki 1 kakak laki-laki dan satu adik laki-laki. Apalagi ya? Ahh ya, aku sedang tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini. Nah giliranmu.” Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyum manis.

“namaku Kim Jongin, seorang main dancer di  _ boy group _ EXO, biasa dipanggil Jongin atau Kai, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Usia 29 tahun dan aku memiliki 2 kakak perempuan.” Jongin tersenyum setelah perkenalan singkatnya.

“ _ Can I call you Mine _ ?” ternyata kau seseorang yang agresif Soo.

“selama kau yang memanggilku, aku tak masalah.” Jongin balas menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kedipan nakal. Kau menuai apa yang kau tanam Soo, baru mendapat kedipan seperti itu saja rasanya kewarasan Kyungsoo sudah hilang separuhnya.

“ahh, itu, emmm…kau lebih tua dariku, jadi haruskan aku memanggilmu Kak?” Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan topik. Padahal ia sendiri yang memancing, lalu saat ikan sudah tertangkap kail, ia juga yang panik.

“sudah kubilang kau bisa memanggilku apapun, senyamanmu saja asal bukan panggilan yang kurang ajar.” Mengapa laki-laki ini menjadi seperti ini? Apakah memang ia seorang  _ player _ sehingga ia bisa berkata semanis itu atau bagaimana? Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo ragu ia bisa menahan diri agar tidak mengajak lelaki ini ‘bergulat’ di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir pikiran kotor itu. Astaga, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan manajernya.

“ahh kau belum menyebutkan statusmu, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?” Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencoba mengalihkan topic.

“bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku sudah memilikinya?” terkutuklah Kim Jongin yang sudah membolak-balik hati Kyungsoo seperti ini.

“hmm, entah lah. Jika dilihat dari kata-katamu beberapa menit terakhir sepertinya kau seorang perayu ulung seperti Khai.” Jongin tertawa mendengar tuduhan lelaki ini, 

“astaga, kau benar-benar menarik Kyungsoo-ya.” Kyungsoo merona lagi mendengar pujian dari Jongin.” _ well _ , aku masih sendiri, jadi jangan menuduhku seperti Khai. Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir aku berkencan dengan seseorang.” Kyungsoo sedikit sangsi dengan kalimat terakhir itu, seorang Kai EXO yang seksi dan tampan ini masih sendiri?

“kau tidak percaya?  _ Yeah _ , aku sendiri juga tidak percaya bahwa lelaki seksi dan hot sepertiku ini masih sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?” Jongin bisa mengerti jika Kyungsoo tak percaya, namun ia tidak bohong, ia memang benar-benar sendiri sekarang, terakhir ia berkencan sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun lalu, semenjak groupnya semakin terkenal, ia terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya sehingga saat ia memiliki waktu luang ia hanya tidur atau hangout dengan teman se-gengnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk percaya, itu berarti ia masih memiliki kesempatan, masalah Jongin adalah seorang yang lurus atau tidak itu urusan belakang, yang terpenting Jongin  _ single _ sehingga Kyungsoo bisa berjuang, sekedar info saja Kyungsoo adalah orang yang anti pelakor.

Obrolan mereka mengalir begitu lancar, mulai dari siapa yang mereka kenal, lalu menggosip beberapa hal hingga membicarakan hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali ke topik utama, membicarakan naskah drama.

“ _ well _ hanya 6 episode, setengah dari series Thailand nya, hanya sampai adegan Third memutuskan untuk  _ move on _ . Bukankah ini begitu nanggung? Aku ingin melihat Khai mendapat karmanya.” Kyungsoo berkomentar setelah membaca naskah dramanya.

“kata Chanyeol, ia ingin melihat seberapa besar antusias publik, jika nanti antusiasnya sesuai harapan, ia akan membuat sekuelnya.” Jongin menanggapi. “semoga saja ratingnya tinggi, aku benar-benar gugup, aku takut mengacaukan semua karena akting ku yang buruk.”

“tenang saja Kak, masih ada seminggu untuk kita berlatih dulu berdua, lalu dilanjut 2 minggu  _ workshop _ dengan pemain lain dan  _ crew _ , aku yakin kau pasti bisa.” Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

“ahh, bagaimana jika kita lihat seriesnya dulu sebagai bahan belajar? Kurasa mereka sudah menambahkan  _ subtitle _ Korean.” Kyungsoo memberi saran.

“aku sudah mendownloadnya kemarin sekaligus _ subtitle  _ nya. Sebentar, aku ambil laptop dulu.” Jongin berdiri dan beranjak untuk mengambil laptop.

Mereka menonton  _ Theory Of Love _ yang diperankan oleh Off dan Gun, salah satu couple  _ Boys Love  _ yang sangat terkenal di Thailand. Episode pertama menunjukkan kedekatan Third dengan gengnya, juga menunjukan bagaimana Third yang secara diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada Khai, sahabat dekatnya. Third sudah mencintai Khai sejak masa orientasi namun Khai hanya menganggap Third sebagai sahabatnya, Khai sendiri adalah seorang Player yang selalu berganti-ganti kekasih seperti berganti baju, sehingga suatu hari Third memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Khai dengan meniru adegan suatu film, namun Khai tidak menganggap serius pernyataan cinta dari Third. Mereka menonton series itu marathon hingga episode 7, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. 

“Astaga kenapa Khai bisa sebrengsek itu.” Jongin terus menerus mengumpat pada karakter Khai. “aku mendadak jadi ingin mundur sebagai Kai.”

“bukankah kau juga seperti itu Kak?” Kyungsoo melempar candaan.

“ _ YA _ ! Sudah kubilang aku tidak seperti itu, aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah berkencan selama 5 tahun.” Jongin bersungut-sungut. “semoga Chanyeol membuat karakterku tidak sebrengsek itu.”

“kupikir justru sebaliknya, lihat ini, di episode 4 ini kau ada adegan ranjang dengan kekasihmu saat Dio di rumahmu.” Dio adalah nama lain Third dalam  _ Theory Of Love  _ versi web drama Korea. Sedangkan nama Khai berubah menjadi Kai.

Jongin mengambil naskah drama yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo dan membacanya. “ku rasa Chanyeol ingin membuatku dihujat seluruh dunia, apalagi yang ini hanya sampai Dio yang  _ move on _ dan belum menceritakan karmanya Kai.” Jongin melanjutkan membaca naskahnya.

“ohh liat dia bahkan membuat adegan di akhir episode 4 ini menjadi Kai bertaruh dengan Seunghyun bahwa Dio tidak menyukainya. Aku rasa aku benar-benar akan dihujat oleh Dio  _ Protection Squad _ .” Jongin bergumam frustasi, sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

“tapi mereka akan berbalik mendukungmu nanti saat musim kedua, ketika Kai mendapatkan karmanya.” Kyungsoo berujar menenangkan.

“kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah akan ada musim kedua atau tidak.”

“hei, kau harus berfikir positif Kak, aku yakin kita akan memiliki musim kedua.” Kyungsoo menyemangati, membuat Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo melihat jam dan terkejut bahwa sudah hampir pagi.

“ohh sudah jam 3, sebaiknya kita tidur Kak.” Kyungsoo berbicara.

“ahh ya, kau benar. Baiklah selamat malam Kyung.” Jongin menutup laptopnya dan berdiri, sebelum masuk kamar ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan melempar senyum manis.

Kyungsoo membeku sesaat ketika melihat senyum manis Jongin padanya, astaga tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo meraba pipinya yang terasa panas. 

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya, ia merubah posisinya menjadi telungkup dan berteriak tertahan, setelah selesai melampiaskan perasaannya, ia kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo yakin ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pukul sepuluh pagi Jongin baru membuka matanya, ia menyadari ini sudah sangat siang. Ia berdiri dan memakai kaosnya, semalam ia hanya tidur menggunakan celana pendek. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa notifikasi, membalas beberapa pesan yang penting dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali, ia berjalan keluar kamar, hendak mencuci muka di kamar mandi, namun ia melihat punggung yang tidak lebih lebar darinya di dapur.

“selamat pagi Kyung.” Jongin memutuskan menyapa Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

“ohh Kak Jongin sudah bangun? Sebenarnya ini sudah pukul 10, dan itu bukan pagi lagi.” Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum ramah, sesaat Jongin merasa paginya menjadi lebih cerah.

“ya itulah pokoknya.” Jongin menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan. “kau memasak?”

“iya kak, aku terbiasa memasak.” Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada masakannya. 

“kau memasak nasi goreng?” Jongin mengintip pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

“iya, Kakak tidak keberatan kan?”

“tidak, aku bukan pemilih makanan. Lagipula dari baunya saja sudah menggoda selera begini.” Jongin mengendus udara di sekitar Teflon, bau masakan namun juga terdapat wangi parfum yang cenderung manis.

“Kakak bisa cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu, sebentar lagi ini matang.” Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Selepas Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo melemaskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang di dekat Jongin, astaga padahal Jongin belum mandi tapi mengapa bau maskulin itu sangat menggelitik hidungnya, membuat Kyungsoo bergetar.

Kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan masakannya, bertepatan dengan Jongin yang keluar dari kamar mandi, makanan telah tersaji di meja. Mereka kemudian menyantap makanan dengan santai. Selesai membereskan peralatan makan, mereka kembali ke sofa di ruang tengah. Mereka akan mulai dari adegan pertama, mereka sudah menghafalkan dialognya sebelumnya di mana Kai dan Dio duduk berdua di taman seusai kelas.

“aku berhasil mengencani Yoona dari fakultas ekonomi, aku sudah mengencani Irene dari fakultas sosial, juga Yeri dari fakultas budaya, lalu Minah dari kedokteran. Sepertinya aku sudah mengencani setiap gadis dari masing-masing fakultas di kampus ini.” Jongin memulai dialognya.

“pembual, kau belum pernah mengencani gadis Fakultas Administrasi.” Kyungsoo juga memulai dialognya.

“kau lupa? Yuri, yang ku pacari 3 bulan lalu adalah mahasiswa Administrasi.”

“kalau Sains?”

“Kim Sohee si wakil ketua hima.”

“hukum?”

“Kang Ahra, si duta kampus.”

“Fakultas Perikanan?”

“Lee Nari dan Lee Nara, aku berkencan dengan mereka di waktu bersamaan, mereka kembar.”

“kau ini sebenarnya kuliah untuk belajar atau untuk mencari mangsa sebenarnya?”

“ _ yeah _ , sebenarnya ada satu fakultas yang tak akan pernah ku kencani.”

“fakultas apa?”

“Fakultas Seni, terutama jurusan film. Aku paling anti berkencan dengan temanku sendiri.” setelah mengatakan dialog ini, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menyendu, sesuai di naskah. Jongin benar-benar kagum dengan akting Kyungsoo, ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi terenyuh. Beberapa detik berpandangan, Kyungsoo menyudahi raut sendunya.

“bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat aneh?” Kyungsoo bertanya

“itu luar biasa Kyung, tak salah memang kau menjadi  _ actor of the year _ 2 tahun ini, kau memang aktor berbakat.” Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pujian Jongin.

“jangan memujiku berlebihan Kak, aku bisa besar kepala nanti.”

“itu kenyataan kyung, nah sekarang ayo beri aku masukan.” Kyungsoo melihat catatannya atas akting Jongin tadi.

“sebenarnya bila dibandingkan aktor baru. Kakak bermain dengan baik, hanya perlu sedikit latihan saja untuk nada pengucapan, yang tadi masih terkesan datar dan canggung, kak Jongin harus paham saat kita harus memberi penekanan atau melembutkan suaranya. Juga sebaiknya saat mengatakan ‘kau lupa?’ itu, kakak menunjukkan raut wajah yang congkak.” Kyungsoo menjelaskan beberapa kesalahan yang dilakukan Jongin, menurutnya Jongin memiliki bakat, Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin terus berlatih, ia bisa menjadi aktor profesional.

Mereka terus berlatih hingga tak sadar bahwa malam telah datang, setelah membersihkan diri, mereka makan malam diselingi dengan gurauan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dihari ketiga, Jongin harus berlatih mengendarai sepeda motor, sebenarnya ia bisa mengendarai sepeda motor tipe  _ sport _ , hanya saja ia sudah lama tidak mengendarai sepeda motor sehingga ia harus belajar kembali, setelah sarapan Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke  _ dorm  _ nya, ia akan meminjam sepeda motor Sehun, rekan se grupnya. Seharusnya jongin belajar dengan Sehun, namun rekannya itu memiliki jadwal pemotretan, sehingga ia belajar didamping Kyungsoo yang ternyata bisa mengendarai sepeda motor  _ sport _ ini.

“sedikit saja goresan maka kau akan menerima balasannya.” Mereka kini sedang berada di halaman gedung olah raga yang sepi, Sehun dengan terpaksa mengantarkan sepeda kesayangannya kesini, ia berharap semoga motor sport kesayangannya ini akan baik-baik saja.

“tenang saja, kau bisa memegang ucapanku.” Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

“ini helmnya, ini pelindung tangan dan kaki yang kau minta. Itu punya Kak Jun, pastikan kau menjaganya atau ia tak akan berhenti berkicau.” Sehun menyerahkan satu kantong besar berisi helm dan peralatan lainnya. “aku selesai pukul 3, jika kau sudah selesai sebelum aku, langsung bawa saja ke  _ dorm _ . surat mengemudimu masih aktif kan?” Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

“baiklah aku pergi dulu.” Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin, lalu ia melempar senyum pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah Sehun pergi mereka mulai berlatih, Jongin sudah lupa cara mengendarai sepeda, namun beruntung ada Kyungsoo yang membatu mengingatkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Jongin sudah berada di atas motor dengan Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya.

“Kak Jongin harus menarik koplingnya dulu baru menyalakan mesinnya. Ini sama seperti mengemudi mobil, hanya bedanya koplingnya terletak di tangan. Lalu tarik koplingnya dulu baru masukan persnelingnya.” Kyungsoo menunjukan caranya, mulai dari menyalakan mesin dan menunjukkan bagian-bagian motor lainnya. Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama, sesekali ia malah fokus menatap wajah Kyungsoo bagian kanan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan jika Jongin memajukan wajahnya sedikit, bibirnya akan menyentuh pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo.

“Kak? Kak Jongin?” Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin yang masih terfokus pada wajah Kyungsoo.

“ahh? Iya. Aku mengerti.” Jongin terkesiap kaget. Ia menatap Kyungsoo kembali.

“aku baru tau kau ahli mengendarai motor  _ sport _ Kyung.” 

“ _ well _ , sebenarnya aku bukan ahli kak, hanya bisa saja. Kebetulan aku pernah belajar mengendarai ini karena tuntutan peran.” Kyungsoo menggaruk leher belakangnya, ia tersipu karena pujian kecil itu. “lebih baik kita segera mulai, sebelum kak Sehun datang.”

Mereka memulai latihan hari itu, dimulai dengan Jongin yang mengendarai motor mengelilingi bundaran, lalu berlatih putar balik. Kemudian Kyungsoo menemukan 3 buah  _ traffic cone _ yang berwarna oranye di sudut, dan menyusunnya untuk dijadikan rintangan.

Hanya butuh waktu dua jam bagi Jongin untuk menguasainya, ia berhasil putar balik dengan sempurna, ia juga berhasil melewati rintangan _ cone traffic _ yang disusun Kyungsoo. Karena masih pukul dua siang mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar motor Sehun ke dorm, mereka berangkat dari apartemen Kyungsoo menggunakan taxi, sehingga tak perlu memikirkan mobil.

Karena Sehun hanya membawa satu helm, maka Jongin dengan suka rela membelikan helm baru untuk Kyungsoo, bahkan Jongin sendiri yang memakaikan helm itu di kepala Kyungsoo, hati Kyungsoo menjerit kegirangan saat menatap wajah Jongin dari dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum puas setelah helm itu terpasang sempurna, helm berwarna putih biru pilihannya itu terlihat pas dengan penampilan Kyungsoo hari ini, bahkan Jongin juga merapikan masker Kyungsoo sehingga yang terlihat hanya mata bulatnya yang membuat Jongin gemas. 

“nah sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat.” Jongin menaiki motornya (motor Sehun) dan menunggu Kyungsoo naik. “ayo naik.”

Kyungsoo dengan gugup memegang bahu lebar Jongin untuk menahan tubuhnya saat ia naik, ia sedikit kesusahan menaiki motor ini, mengingat jok belakangnya cukup tinggi, sehingga Jongin sedikit memiringkan motornya dan menyangga kuat dengan kaki kirinya agar mereka tidak jatuh. Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil naik, Jongin menjalankan motornya perlahan.

“pegangan Kyung, atau kau akan jatuh.” Suara Jongin terdengar samar di telinga Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo salah dengar, ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya berada di samping kepala Jongin.

“apa kak?” Kyungsoo berkata dengan kencang. Jongin tidak menjawab namun tangan kirinya meraba kebelakang dan mengambil tangan kiri Kyungsoo lalu ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya.

“pegangan yang erat atau kau akan jatuh.” Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo di spion yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya, lalu mengalihkan fokus pada jalan. Ia melewatkan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kian bulat.

Kyungsoo semakin berdebar. Bagaimana bisa mereka yang baru bertemu beberapa hari, namun bisa membuat Kyungsoo berdebar begini. Kyungsoo memandangi tangan kirinya yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin, ia menghembuskan nafas dan dengan nekat melingkarkan tangan kanannya juga pada pinggang Jongin, tidak terlalu erat, namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo pusing saking bahagianya.

Setelah sampai di dorm Jongin, Kyungsoo turun dari motor dan memperhatikan Jongin yang memarkir motor. 

“kita naik ke atas ya, aku harus meletakkan kunci dan peralatan ini di kamar Sehun.” Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, mereka naik ke lantai 14, Jongin menekan sensor keamanan di pintu dan terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

“sepertinya yang lain sedang di luar. Duduk dulu, akan ku siapkan minum.” Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, sementara Jongin masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, unit ini cukup rapi. Tak lama Jongin muncul dengan dua kaleng soda.

“maaf hanya ada ini ternyata, sepertinya managerku belum belanja.” Kyungsoo menerima kaleng soda itu dan meminumnya.

“mau langsung pergi atau disini dulu?” Jongin bertanya sambil membuka kaleng sodanya.

“langsung saja, aku ingin mampir supermarket dulu, bahan makanan di kulkas sudah kosong.”

“di depan ada supermarket, kita bisa belanja dulu di sana.” Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah siap dengan masker dan kacamata hitam bulat sebagai alat penyamaran.

Jongin dengan anteng membawa keranjang belanja dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memilih barang. Kyungsoo sibuk bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai barang-barang yang harus dibeli, sesekali ia menukar barang dengan yang ada di dalam keranjang.

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli, ia baru tau ada orang seteliti Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa menemukan noda setitik yang ada di daging, yang tidak disadari Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat, di matanya Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan, ia mengenakan mantel Jongin yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, ditangan kanannya ada sekaleng sarden dan ditangan kirinya ada helm yang Jongin beli tadi.

“biar aku yang membawa helmnya.” Jongin mengambil helm di tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya di tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanan membawa keranjang.

“terimakasih kak.” Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin dan melanjutkan memilih barang. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai berbelanja, dengan sedikit perdebatan di kasir mengenai siapa yang membayar, tentu saja Jongin pemenangnya karena ia langsung menyerahkan kartunya kepada petugas kasir.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo pukul 5 sore, Kyungsoo segera berganti pakaian untuk menyiapkan makanan sedang Jongin membersihkan dirinya.

Makan malam mereka diiringi senda gurau yang seru, Jongin menceritakan kejadian lucu di atas panggung, seperti saat celananya yang robek saat menari, atau saat ia merusak tiang mikrofon, dan beberapa adegan lucu lainnya.

“aku tidak menyangka sampai seperti itu.” Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, ia tertawa hingga menangis.

“iya itu benar terjadi Kyung, aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa mereka se vulgar itu sampai melempar bra dan lingerie.” Jongin juga ikut tertawa, ia sedikit bergidik saat mengingat hal itu. 

“lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?”

“ _ security _ yang mengambilnya, aku bahkan malu saat melihatnya.” Kyungsoo semakin tertawa kencang. Jongin yang awalnya tertawa menjadi terdiam, ini pertama kali Jongin melihat tawa Kyungsoo sekencang itu, mata bulatnya menyipit dan pipinya semakin mengembang, Jongin begitu mengagumi apapun dalam diri Kyungsoo.

“lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang berkesan saat syuting?” Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, ia mencoba mencari kenangan mengesankan saat syutingnya.

“ada banyak sih, tapi aku paling suka saat mendapat peran yang belum pernah kumainkan. Aku pernah mendapat peran sebagai snipper, aku berlatih menembak seminggu 3 kali selama sebulan agar tidak terlihat kaku saat memegang pistol.”

“ahh begitu, apa kau juga berlatih mengendarai motor juga?”

“iya, itu saat aku mendapat peran sebagai anak berandal yang hobi balap liar. Walaupun ada peran pengganti tapi ada saat dimana harus aku yang melakukan dan bukan stuntman, aku butuh waktu 2 bulan sampai benar-benar mahir mengendarai sepeda motor sport.” Mengapa lelaki di hadapannya ini tak henti-hentinya membuat Jongin kagum, Kyungsoo benar-benar totalitas dalam pekerjaannya.

“apa memang setiap aktris selalu mendapat pelatihan begitu?”

“biasanya hanya film yang mendapat pelatihan sebegitu detail, kalau drama biasanya hanya mengandalkan stuntman saja. Kak Jongin tau pemain Harry Potter?” Jongin mengangguk. “aku dengar mereka bahkan berlatih memegang tongkat selama sebulan, agar terbiasa dan tidak terlihat aneh.” 

“apa kau juga pernah mengalami insiden di lokasi syuting?”

“pernah sekali, saat adegan berkelahi, aku tak sengaja tertendang sungguhan di bagian kepala, terlebih saat itu lawan mainku sedang menggunakan sepatu pantofel asli, aku pingsan selama 2 jam.” 

Mereka bertukar cerita hingga malam tiba, selesai membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk istirahat lebih cepat.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari keempat, Jongin terbangun dan menemukan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan masakannya, Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya, pukul berapa Kyungsoo terbangun.

“oh? Kak Jongin sudah bangun?” Kyungsoo yang hendak mengambil telur, tak sengaja melihat Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan, ia masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

“kau tau Kyung?” Jongin bersuara sambil masih memejamkan mata.

“hmm?” Kyungsoo menyahut sambil mencicipi masakannya.

“kita seperti pengantin baru.” Jongin berujar setengah bercanda. Namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo yang tersedak sup krimnya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil minum untuk meredakannya.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Jongin, ia lebih memilih untuk mengaduk supnya, sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Kyungsoo terus mengaduk dan mengaduk, ia mengambil nafas dalam untuk mengendalikan raut wajahnya, Kyungsoo menjadi seorang aktor bukan tanpa alasan. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin kembali tertidur. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, mengapa Kim Jongin ini begitu seenaknya membolak-balik hatinya seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk mencuci muka sebelum sarapan. Saat menyantap sarapan Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja membuat Jongin merasa heran.

“apa kau baik-baik saja?” Jongin bertanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum lemah.

Jongin tak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, apa ia memiliki kesalahan?

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo berdiri dan membersihkan meja serta mencuci piring dan alat masak lainnya, sementara Jongin kembali ke kamar. Jongin berbaring dan mengambil ponselnya, ia menjelajahi media sosialnya sambil berfikir, apa ia memiliki kesalahan hingga membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu, Jongin tidak bisa diamkan oleh Kyungsoo seperti ini, apalagi 3 hari kemarin ia menjadi begitu akrab dengan Kyungsoo sehingga ia terbiasa bercanda dengan lelaki menggemaskan itu. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya frustasi, ia ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo, tapi ia ragu. Astaga Kim Jongin, kau bahkan hanya tidak diacuhkan seperti itu selama lima belas menit, dan sudah uring-uringan seperti ini?

Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba berfikir, walaupun ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat, tak ada salahnya untuk meminta maaf kan? Jongin membuka mata dan kembali meraih ponselnya, ia membuka salah satu toko online dan mencari sesuatu yang pas. Setelah menyelesaikan pesanannya, Jongin kembali membuka media sosial dan menjelajahinya dengan senyum mengembang.

Satu jam kemudian terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu, Jongin segera keluar kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah memegang barang pesanannya?

“kakak pesan kue?” Kyungsoo bertanya, ditangannya ada kotak kue dari toko kue terkenal.

“iya, aku memesannya untukmu.” Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

“untukku?” Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

“iya untukmu. Ayo kita makan.” Jongin mengambil kotak kue, dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut menuju meja makan. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti dengan bingung, pikirannya sedang membeku. 

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kotak kue di meja lalu membukanya. Ada  _ chocolate mousse whole cake _ . Jongin berdiri untuk mengambil piring juga garpu, lalu meletakkannya di depan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan repot-repot untuk memotongkan kuenya

“ayo cobalah.” Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. “oh atau kau tidak suka coklat? Ingin kupesankan yang lain?” Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng saat Jongin berkata ingin memesan yang lain,

“tidak usah kak, aku suka coklat kok.” Kyungsoo mengambil sedikit bagian dari kue yang sudah dipotong Jongin.

“bagaimana? Apa enak?” Kyungsoo mengangguk, kuenya benar-benar sesuai dengan selera Kyungsoo, begitu lembut dan tidak terlalu manis pas dengan lidahnya.

“hmm, enak. Aku suka sekali.” Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar komentar Kyungsoo.

“syukurlah jika kau suka, itu kue kesukaanku.” 

“kalau begitu, kakak juga harus makan.” 

“tidak, habiskan saja. Aku kan membelikan untukmu.”

“tapi tetap saja kakak yang membayar jadi harus ikut merasakannya.”

“baiklah, tapi suapi aku.” Jongin menatap Kyungsoo jahil. “aku akan makan jika kau yang menyuapiku.”

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, astaga memang benar jika makhluk di depannya ini begitu pandai membolak-balik perasaan seseorang. Kyungsoo jadi ragu jika Jongin sudah lama tidak berkencan, sepertinya ia begitu ahli dengan hal seperti ini.

“ayo, suapi aku.” Jongin sudah siap membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo dengan ragu mengambil sedikit bagian dan menyuapkan nya pada Jongin. Mereka saling memandang sejenak, menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Kyungsoo yang pertama memutus pandangan.

“mengapa kak Jongin tiba-tiba membeli kue?” Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

“sudah ku bilang, itu untukmu.”

“tapi mengapa?”

“saat sarapan tadi kau terlihat eummm, tidak menghiraukanku. Jadi kupikir aku mempunyai salah padamu, walau aku tak mengerti kesalahanku.” Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah ketika Jongin berbicara.

“ahh itu, eumm. Tidak, tidak salah apa-apa, hanya aku saja yang memang sedang tidak  _ mood _ .” Kyungsoo makan kue sebagai pengalih perhatian.

“syukurlah jika begitu. Kukira aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.” Jongin tersenyum. “ayo suapi aku lagi.” Mereka saling menyuapi sambil saling bercanda, hingga tanpa disadari mereka menghabiskan setengah kue hanya berdua. Sesudahnya mereka kembali berlatih, kali ini Kyungsoo mengajari Jongin cara berekspresi agar tidak kaku dan canggung. Sesi latihan berakhir pukul 4 sore, dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum puas, ia begitu bangga dengan Jongin yang sudah berusaha sejauh ini.

“segini saja untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan lagi besok.”

“besok kita akan belajar apa?” 

“besok kita praktekan adegan yang sudah kutandai ini, sekitar sepuluh adegan. Adegan-adegan itu yang kurasa butuh perhatian lebih.” Kyungsoo menyodorkan naskah milik Jongin yang sudah ia tandai. “kakak coba hafalkan dulu dialognya, jadi besok kita langsung berlatih.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di hari kelima, seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, mereka akan berlatih beberapa adegan yang perlu kemistri lebih, salah satunya adalah adegan dimana Dio dan Kai berada di ruang tamu milik Kai.

“aku akan masukkan tas mu ke kamar.” Jongin berpura-pura mengangkat tas, namun ditahan Kyungsoo.

“tak perlu Kai, aku bisa membawa sendiri ke kamar. Aku juga perlu membeli  _ shampoo _ .” 

“tak perlu beli, gunakan saja milikku.” Jongin kini duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

“aku juga perlu membeli sikat dan pasta gigi.” Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

“kau bisa memakai milikku, aku ada persediaan sikat gigi juga.” 

“astaga Kai, jika kau sebaik ini aku juga akan memakai skincare dan parfummu.” 

“sialan, jika kau ingin berbagi sebanyak itu, mengapa tak sekalian kita berbagi tubuh saja.” Jongin tertawa lirik.

“hanya tubuh saja? Kau tak ingin berbagi hati juga denganku?” Kyungsoo memasang wajah imutnya dengan meletakkan tangan di dagu dan memasang wajah polos, tubuh Jongin mendadak aneh melihatnya.

“bahkan berbagi dunia denganmu pun aku rela.” Jongin menjawab setengah sadar, ia masih terpaku pada wajah yang seharusnya menggemaskan namun Jongin melihat itu sebagai tatapan menggoda.

“kak Jongin kau salah dialog.” Jongin tersadar saat ditegur Kyungsoo.

“ahh iya, maafkan aku, ayo kita ulangi.” Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengulangi dialognya.

“hanya tubuh saja? Kau tak ingin berbagi hati juga denganku?” Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah polos, Jongin masih terpesona dengan itu.

“jangan memasang wajah seperti di hadapan orang lain, Kyung.” 

“kak, kau salah lagi, kita kan sedang menjadi Kai dan Dio.” 

“ahh iya maaf maaf, aku tidak sadar.” Dan kesalahan nama itu terus terjadi berulang kali, bahkan Kyungsoo juga terkadang salah menyebut nama.

Di hari keenam, mereka memutuskan untuk selangkah lebih jauh, alias mereka akan mempelajari adegan kissing, dan karena hal ini lah yang membuat mereka menjadi canggung seharian ini, bahkan saat sarapan maupun makan siang mereka hanya berbicara seadanya saking canggungnya, seharian ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendekam di kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa berciuman dengan lawan main wanitanya, namun ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berciuman dengan lelaki, Kyungsoo memang ‘bi’ tapi ia belum pernah berciuman dengan lelaki, Jongin adalah lelaki kedua yang ia sukai.

Malam pun tiba, mereka akan berlatih kissing scene yang ada di episode terakhir, adegan ciuman bukan adegan yang membuat penonton menjerit, namun adegan yang akan membuat penonton menangis, Kai yang sedang mabuk mencium Dio dengan paksa di toilet club, awalnya Dio hanya diam, namun saat Kai menyebut nama seorang gadis, Dio menangis, menangis karena ternyata Kai tidak menciumnya sebagai Dio, Kai menciumnya karena berhalusinasi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus berusaha membuat adegan ini se emosional mungkin hingga penonton menangis karena terbawa suasana. Mereka sudah menyikat gigi sebelumnya, dan sekarang berdiri dekat dapur. Jongin berpura-pura mencuci tangan di wastafel dengan khas orang mabuk.

“Kai, kau lama sekali, apa kau baik?” Kyungsoo berujar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dapur, berdiri sambil mengawasi Jongin.

“eumm,  _ yeahh _ aku baik.” Jongin berakting menjadi orang mabuk dan jalan sempoyongan kearah Kyungsoo.

“kau pulang denganku saja, Charlee (sepeda motor Kai) bisa kau titipkan disini. Kau terlalu mabuk.” 

“ini bukan apa-apa, tidak masalah.” Jongin berbicara dengan suara sengau dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

“aku pikir kau mabuk-” Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Jongin menciumnya hingga menempel dinding di belakangnya. Jongin menggerakan bibirnya berusaha melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam, Kyungsoo berusaha fokus dengan perannya sebagai Dio, namun ia tak bisa bohong bahwa jantungnya berdebar.

Jongin terus berusaha melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, bibir Jongin bahkan berpindah ke leher Kyungsoo, lalu kembali berusaha membuka mulut Kyungsoo untuk beradu lidah.

“eung, Hyuniee~” Jongin bergumam mengikuti naskah sambil masih mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu berusaha membayangkan sesuatu, ia membayangkan besok Jongin akan pergi dari apartemennya, Jongin akan kembali ke dormnya dan mereka akan bertemu lagi minggu depan saat  _ workshop _ dengan _ crew _ dan pemain lainnya, Kyungsoo tidak siap dengan itu, hingga membuat air matanya menetes, bahkan ia sedikit terisak ditengah ciumannya dengan Jongin. 

Saat dirasa cukup Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Jongin mengambil sehelai tisu yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya dan membantu Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia mematikan ponsel yang sengaja diletakkan di meja untuk merekam akting mereka tadi. Nantinya ia akan mengirimkan itu pada Chanyeol.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa dan memberinya minum.

“wahh, tentu saja kau memperoleh gelar actor of the year bukan tanpa alasan.” Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

“kak.”

“hmmm?”

“sudah berkemas?” Jongin mengerjap.

“untuk apa?” Jongin balik bertanya.

“bukankah besok Kakak harus kembali ke  _ dorm _ ?” Jongin menepuk dahinya keras saat mengingat itu, mengapa dia lupa bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di sini. Kebersamaannya bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya lupa waktu

“aku melupakannya.” Jongin menjawab pelan.

“awalnya aku juga.” Kyungsoo tersenyum.

“entahlah Kyung, aku begitu nyaman disini. Apa aku boleh disini lebih lama?” 

“jangan aneh-aneh kak, kau mau dimarahi manajer mu.” Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun dalam hati ia akan dengan senang mengiyakan hal itu.

“6 hari ini aku merasa berbeda.” Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo lekat. “aku merasa lebih hidup selama disini.” Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Mereka masih saling berpandangan.

Entah siapa yang memulai namun perlahan kedua bibir itu bertemu dan berpagutan lembut, tidak seperti ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman ini terasa lebih menenangkan. Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya kanan-kiri berusaha mendominasi ciuman itu. Sesekali mereka melepasnya dan kembali mempertemukan dua bibir yang sekarang terlihat lebih bengkak.

“Kyung apakah boleh?” Jongin meminta persetujuan, ia tidak ingin memaksa. 

“jangan disini, kita kekamar saja, lebih nyaman.” Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan malam terakhir dengan membuat  kenangan yang indah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pukul 12 siang Jongin sudah siap di ruang tengah dengan koper di sampingnya, manajernya sudah menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa ia sudah dibawah.

“jaga dirimu baik-baik.” Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

“tenang saja, sebentar lagi manajerku juga akan datang.” Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan.

“hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu.”

“eum, tapi kak, kita bahkan belum bertukar nomor.” Jongin tertawa menyadari hal itu, Enam hari ini mereka selalu bersama, jadi tak perlu menggunakan ponsel. Setelahnya mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

“aku akan memberi kabar jika sudah sampai.”

“kau hanya akan kembali ke  _ dorm _ Kak, bukan pergi mendaki.” Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin pelan

“baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu minggu depan.” Jongin mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas keluar sebelum terkena amukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mematung, bahkan setelah Jongin menghilang di balik pintu, ia masih terdiam. 

“aku tak percaya.” Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya dramatis. Astaga Kyungsoo- _ ssi _ , Kau bahkan melakukan hal yang ‘lebih’ semalam, jadi mengapa kau begitu berlebihan hanya karena satu kecupan di bibir.

**END**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
